


Digestion

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Animal AU [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Cat!Reynolds, Dark's a mother hen ksjdfgn, Fem!Dark, Fluff, Genferfluid!Dark, Lion!Dark, Snake!Bim, Sort Of, Squirrel!King, Wolf!Google
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bim’s nowhere to be found, so King goes looking for him.
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels
Series: Animal AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Digestion

King poked his head into the living area, bushy squirrel tail twitching behind him. He snorted at the sight of the massive black lioness lying on the floor, a disgruntled Google trapped between her paws. Google was most certainly _pouting_ , arms crossed as Dark licked over his hair, a rumbling hum vibrating in her throat. Google glanced at King, closing one eye as Dark licked over the fur of one of his black-and-silver wolf ears, tail lying across his lap. “Run. Before she gets you, too.”

Dark huffed, flexing her claws against Google’s thigh, and he jumped with a yelp. Reynolds – previously unnoticed on the couch lying stretched out on the couch in his animal form – lifted his head, letting out a soft meow. His tail flicked idly, his golden fur almost glowing in sunlight. He looked about as smug as a maine coon could get as he stared at Google. Google stuck his tongue out at him. “Just _watch_ , she’ll get you, too.”

In response, Reynolds leapt off the couch, stalking off with his head held high.

Google rolled his eyes, and Dark turned her attention to his tail, pulling it out of his lap with a gentle grip with her mouth. Google yelped again, trying to push her head away. “No – _no!_ Get _off_ of me, Dark, leave me alone!”

Dark’s lips curled back in a bit of a snarl as Google pushed at her head, and suddenly her _massive fucking canines_ were bared to the world. King flinched back, his prey instincts begging him to _run_ , but Google didn’t back down, baring his own canines at her. Dark stood, and Google made to scramble to his feet, but then Dark’s mouth was closing around his throat like she was picking him up by the scruff. Google sighed, one ear twitching irritably, and Dark threw him bodily back to the floor. Google fell with a small ‘oof’, and Dark laid down over his back, humming again as she licked over his tail.

Google squirmed, shooting another warning look at King. “Like I said. _Run_.”

King just laughed, stepping more fully into the room. “Do you know if Bim’s back yet? I know he was going out to eat, but I’m not sure…er, _how_ he decided to go about it.”

Google rolled his eyes again. “He’s in his sunning room. Going by the shape of his stomach, I’d say he decided to go the easy way out for once.”

King paled a bit, but he smiled. “Thanks!” His smile turned into a smirk. “Good luck getting away.”

“Oh _fuck off!_ ”

King sprinted off deeper into the manor, past the hall of bedrooms and into one of the more unused rooms on the first floor. Bim had converted it into a reptile’s tropical _heaven_ , complete with a massive heat lamp in one corner, a custom sprinkler system, and a tree actually planted into the floor. There wasn’t even really a _floor_ , it was all dirt and patches of grass. How the Host’s library in the basement wasn't completely _ruined_ under this patch of its ceiling was a mystery.

“Bim? You in here?” King carefully pushed open the door, stepping inside. It was _hot_ , and unbelievably _humid_ in this room, and King almost immediately began to sweat. “Bim?”

There was a soft hissing above him, and King glanced up. Bim was tangled amongst the branches of his tree, purple scales gleaming under the light of the synthetic mini sun. The tree was small and young still, but it easily supported the weight of the _massive_ purple python coiled in its branches, even with a meal heavy in his stomach. 

Bim slowly unwound from the branches, slithering back down to the floor. King couldn’t help the instinctual spike of _fear_ that coursed through him, leaving him jittery with adrenaline and his tail twitchy as Bim moved towards him, and he swallowed harshly. Google wasn’t lying; there was a distinctly _human_ shape that bulged against Bim’s stomach, and King subconsciously stepped back as Bim drew closer.

Before King’s eyes, the python’s head melted into Bim’sface, and his arms separated from his body. But that was as human as Bim got. Bim had long since become a master of not fully transitioning from animal to human so he could digest his meal and _talk_ at the same time. There was still more scales than flesh that covered the vaguely human parts of Bim’s form, and his fangs were longer than were when he was human, poking out of his mouth. King honestly couldn’t tell where human ended and snake began.

Bim grinned, raising himself up on his tail so he was eye level with King, crowding him into a corner. “Ssss _scared_ , King?” His long, forked tongue poked out of his mouth as he spoke. King knew he was just exaggerating the ‘s’ for drama, because that’s who Bim _was_ , but…

King blushed a bit, crossing his arms. “…No…”

Bim blinked, filmly eyelids sliding sideways across his eyes. His grin never faded. “You’re a terrible liar.” He leaned forward to press a lingering kiss to King’s lips. King could feel his fangs digging into his chin. He’d never thought to ask if Bim was venomous.

Bim pulled away, falling gracefully back to the floor, and he was fully a python again by the time he was on the ground. He was moving far more sluggishly than usual as he slithered back up into his tree, tangling himself back with the branches. King knew him, with a meal that big weighing him down, Bim wouldn’t be leaving this room for a while. And no matter how _stiflingly_ hot King found the place to be, he’d stay with him for as long as he could stand while Bim digested his meal.

King’s tail twitched, and then he was just a little red squirrel on the dirt floor of the room. Bim hissed softly, and King tail twitched again. He scampered forward, easily scaling the tree, and clung to the branch that Bim’s head rested on. Bim blinked again, brilliant purple eyes staring at King as he crept closer. He climbed onto Bim’s head, slipping a little ways down his body due to Bim’s draped position. King curled up easily on Bim’s thick body, and closed his eyes, happy to wait with him.

**Author's Note:**

> And once again I return! And also this is all I have for the animal AU skjdfgns I wrote this brief little series _just_ as the Trauma AU was closing as like -- healing fluff and thus it was around the time my writers block hit, literally about a year ago now ksjfd  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short little thing!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
